


Slinky!

by keiimyeh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cheezy one-shot (again), F/M, Jealous!Chazz, Rainy day OTL, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimyeh/pseuds/keiimyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not exactly directly aproppriately saying that your own fairytale romance had really truely started with your so-called 'Prince Charming' chasing a slinky, okay?... </p><p>...Okay, maybe that's what I <i>am</i> saying. B-b-but still...!! >//////</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slinky!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

You sighed as you noticed another flight of stairs ahead of you. Holy Ra, this building really is larger than it seemed from the outside...

You were heading towards the headmaster's office to retrieve your Duel Disk, and you only had been here for a few weeks. Why, you shall ask? Well, some Obelisk Blue guy was sneering at you for your 'low dueling skills even for a Slifer', and you were trying to reason with him. And that somehow lead to dueling afterhours. Which got _your_ Duel Disk suspended for a week for whatever reason, and his was miraculously 'saved'.

Probably because he was 'an excellent duelist that simply could not be topped by some Slifer Red lowlife reader,' or so the scrunchy-faced cross-dressing man named Crowler says. Only you and the guy, who didn't say anything about it, knew deep down that you were the victor. Nobody believed you whatsoever, except for your own roommate, and everyone else sneered whenever you'd mention it.

"Will I ever reach the Sliferdamn office for dueling afterhours? And why should I have been punished for it in the first place? JEEZ!!" You exclaimed into the empty hall.

You took a glance out the windows, but you couldn't take your eyes off the view. It was raining, and the trees and grass looked greener than usual. A few flowers bloomed, too. Your whole body turned towards it. A dreamy sigh escaped your lips.

You didn't even notice the sound of something springing down the stairs, or the quick footsteps behind you.

"WATCH OUT!!"

"Wha--?"

You had zero seconds to react to the voice startling you from your daydreaming.

Soon enough, you'd landed on the marble floor.

"Oww..." You groaned, rubbing your head.

"OhmigawshImsososorryIdidntmeanto--!!" The other figure, apparently a boy from his tone, leapt away from you and blurted, and you could barely make out his words.

"It's okay, I'm fine, whoever you are," you mumbled, looking at him with one eye closed. A Slifer Red as well from his uniform...

The boy seemed to calm down a bit, as his chocolate brown irises looked to the ground apologetically, "I'm really sorry, miss, I dropped my slinky at the top, and I didn't notice you... You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, really. You don't need to apologize."

"I ran down the stairs, so it's my fault."

"No, it's my fault for being distracted in the first place."

"Haha, I guess we're both in fault." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

You giggled, "You're right."

Once both your laughter had died down awkwardly, he stuck out his hand to you.

"Eheheh. Hey, I'm Jaden Yuki."

"I don't really have a reason to tell you my name, Yuki."

He shook his head, saying your last name as well. "I know who you are. You're that girl who went up against Chazz for making fun of you and won."

"Chazz... So that's his name then..." You looked up at this 'Jaden' kid, and your eyes widened in realization.

"H-hey..."

"Hmm?" His chocolate brown eyes looked up at your own, half-closed.

"H-how did you know I won?.."

"Easy. Zane coaxed it outta Chazz."

"Who's--"

"That one and only robotic guy in the entire school."

"Oh... THAT guy. I actually flirted with him on my first day, not knowing who he was. He only stared at me for a few seconds, and showed me around the school as I had requested."

Jaden snorted, "You flirted with him? Pfft, don't make me laugh. No one dares to even normally speak with him, let alone _flirt_."

You blushed, "A-and what's e-exactly wrong with what I did? I thought he was handsome!"

And then he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach in the process.

Your blush deepened, "Hey, stop that!" You whacked him on his shoulder with your hand.

"Okay, haha, okay... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, haha..." He sat back up, eyes half-closed again as he smiled, "Hey, you look pretty when you're embarassed..."

"Don't change the subject!"

He blinked and shook his head rapidly, grinning, "You're amazing. Flirting with Zane on your first day, then beating Chazz in a duel... You really are amazing."

His compliment made your eyes go wide. Nobody believed you whatsoever except for your roommate. Why is this guy believing every word you say all of a sudden?

"Miss Reader?" A familiar voice came from above the stairs, "I certainly hope you came here to apologize instead of flirting with that Jaden boy."

You and Jaden stood up, with you moving a bit towards the bottom of the stairs, "Uh, Mr. Crowler, sir! I was going to...er, I came to get back my Duel Disk as well. The teacher thinks I'm lying when I tell him it's with you, sir. I apologize for dueling afterhours, and to think I was stupid enough to even imagine that I'd beat an Obelisk Blue..." Those were the words that came out of your mouth.

What Crowler didn't notice is the dripping sarcasm in your apology tone, which, for you, meant that you'd actually wanted to say 'I apologize for the inconveniency of one of your students losing to a mere Slifer, and to think I was awesome enough to beat the living daylights out of an Obelisk Blue, namely your 'best''. You heard Jaden stiffle back a laugh, meaning he understood the hint.

"Very well, then. I suppose you deserve your new Duel Disk."

"N-new?"

"Yes. Your old one had a few cracks in the motherboard, so the headmaster decided to give you the first of the new Duel Disks. You're lucky Mr. Princeton admitted that you won." He threw an object at you, which you had caught skillfully, before he turned back towards the headmaster's office.

"Wow..." Jaden gasped at the disk-like object that somehow shined. Unbeknownst to both you and Jaden, these were to be the new 5D's Duel Disk that is rarely used in that series for some reason.

"Did he... Chazz actually admitted that I won..?"

"'Bout time he did." Jaden grinned, and took your hand into his.

"Huh? What--?"

"Let's go and hang out at the cafeteria, it's kinda chilly here." He added afterwards with a pink tint on his cheeks, "And I don't want you to catch a cold."

Your cheeks reddened once more as he squeezed your hand gently and dragged you along.

...

"One Creme Latte for the lady," He set the cup in front of you, "and a nice Frappuchino for mois." He sat down beside you, for some reason. But you didn't mind, as he seemed nice, and his personality made it seem like you've been friends for a long time. Plus, he paid for your favorite $15 coffee. Always a bonus.

"A gentleman, you are, Yuki."

"You wanted to see my deck, right?"

"That kind of wording is messed up, and I'm pretty sure we were talking about your grades, but okay."

He took out a bunch of cards from his pocket, and handed them to you with a grin.

You looked through it, inspecting each and every detail.

"Burstinatrix... Avian... Wow, Neos!!" You exclaimed. Twice in a lifetime would you be able to see these cards up close, as you'd only heard about them from rumors around the school, and had held them only once before when you were in middle school.

"They're awesome, right?"

"You've impressed me." You smirked, "But you're not _that_ impressive, so don't let it get to your head."

"Ouch, hurt. Gotta get it back to ya sometime." He joked, feigning hurtfulness.

"Heheh, you're weird."

"Then deal with it," He replied, taking a sip from his own coffee.

Your lips slightly brushed against the edge of the cup, and you childishly let out a muffled giggle as the hot drink warmed you up.

Just as you turned to look at Jaden, you tried very hard and with your absolute might not to laugh. He had a creamy moustache and a trail of it near his upper lip, and he was glaring at his empty cup for whatever reason.

"Damn," he murmured, "I don't have any handkerchiefs on me,"

"Lemme help-- you're in a cafeteria with twenty-thousand napkins," You pulled out a handkerchief from your jacket pocket, and started gently wiping the extra foam from his mouth, "or, you can simply ask me,"

"Arigato... Watashi o baka..." He muttered in a low voice with a small smile, his cheeks reddening once again.

His tone made some kind of warm feeling bubble up in your chest. You couldn't blame him, this was actually the first time you'd seen anybody being so energetic, childish, and sarcastic, besides yourself and your mother, of course.

But sliferdamn, your faces were close.

"Jaden!!"

Jaden and you both instinctively lept away from each other.

"Jaden, you promised me to help me with my deck! Where were you?" A small light-teal-haired boy ran up to him, tugging his sleeves.

"Uh, Syrus... I'm kinda in the middle of something..."

"In the middle of what?" You folded your arms across your chest.

"W-well, I'm not quite sure... but I think this is c-considered a d-date?"

You shrugged, "So you suppose it is, so what?"

Jaden pouted, his entire face going a cherry-like red. The guy probably never hung out with a girl in his life, let alone go on a date. But you had experience on your side. This was definitely not a date.

'Syrus' tilted his head, "I think I've seen you somewhere before... Ah, you're that girl who beat Chazz at two AM and was dragged along to the headmaster's office! Am I right?"

"Right you are, kid." Your arms relaxed, giving him a thumbs up as you exclaimed your name to him.

"Wow, and to think you're only a first-year student like us!"

"And how did you know that?"

"Well, I supposed so...?"

"This... Chazz dude... Is he a second-year?"

"He is." Jaden noted.

"Why the heck was he bullying first-years then?"

"Says he doesn't wanna beat up second- or third-years because they're too boring..." Syrus looked over Jaden's shoulder weirdly at a certain young man angrily eating a sandwich while glaring at Jaden's back two tables away from you.

Chazz himself on his high horse.

"Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too, Syrus, was it?"

"Man, even when I'm in the same dormitory as a girl she still forgets my name..." That made you laugh.

"Wait, little guy, didn't you want me to train with you?"

The small boy shook his head, "You look like you have more important things to do, so let's postpone it for now," he walked a bit further away from his earlier spot, "Don't go too far with her, _Yuki _!"__

__"Hmph. Nosy little boy..." Jaden murmured, finishing off his coffee._ _

__"Hey, Yuki?"_ _

__"Y-yeah?"_ _

__"Let's go somewhere else to hang out."_ _

__"Like where?"_ _

__"Let's head to your dorm room, me and you." You took his hand into yours, gulping down the rest of your coffee, and making a run for it._ _

__..._ _

__"Uh, this isn't the dorms..." The brunette boy panted as you stopped in front of the main doors, which were open for whatever reason._ _

__"I know that, Yuki. Didn't feel too easy back there with Chazz, I just wanted to get away. Plus, it's too rainy to go anywhere."_ _

__"Ah. And...you dragged me with you and now holding my hand...why?"_ _

__"I'd feel lonely otherwise," you smiled, letting go of his warm hand and sitting on the stairs._ _

__"You're going to sit here and watch the rain?"_ _

__"Yeah, why?"_ _

__"I thought you'd think of something more girly or romantic." He sat down, leaning on the doorway._ _

__"This _is_ romantic nonetheless, Yuki. And this isn't a date, we just met, like, two hours ago."_ _

__"If it wasn't a date, would I do this?"_ _

__"Mphm?"_ _

__You had zero seconds to react to his lips crashing onto yours._ _

__His cheeks were burning against yours, and his eyes were closed. You sighed into the kiss, and closed your eyes as well._ _

__His tongue begged for enterance, and you willingly let him in. It met yours. It felt...weird. Like an electric current running through your body, only worse._ _

__The first-year duelist was a terrible kisser. You'd actually won in your little tongue fight with him, and when you kissed back he gasped a bit._ _

__His hands gripped the back of your jacket tightly, his slightly small yet weirdly strong body pressing against yours, slightly pushing you over._ _

__If you were to describe the feeling, it was strange, warm, and..._ _

__...kind of scary._ _

__You broke away from him because, well, breathing reasons._ _

__Tears started dwelling in your eyes, your lips pouting._ _

__"Am I really that horrible...?"_ _

__Blinking away the forming tears, you shook your head._ _

__"My approach was wrong, wasn't it? I should've took your permission. I should've changed my look first. I should've--"_ _

__"Jaden, no. I'm..." You tried to describe your feelings at the moment._ _

__One side of you told you that this was just a dream you'd wake up from. Another told you that this wasn't, and a cute boy you knew nothing about just kissed you. ...no, wait. You knew everything about him..._ _

__"Y-you're THAT Jaden Yuki?!"_ _

__"W-whadda ya mean? Is there another Jaden Yuki?"_ _

__"You're the boy I stalked in middle school!!" You exclaimed, pointing at him, face completely red._ _

__"You used to stalk me? And I thought me asking around for you was weird."_ _

__"Y-you?!"_ _

__"Haha, I guess we know each other that way before we even officially met."_ _

__"S-since when?"_ _

__"Hmm, when I first heard about your win against Chazz a few days ago." He tilted his head, trying to figure out why you'd ask something like that, then exclaimed, "I only asked your roommate about you, it's not like that! I swear!!"_ _

__You remained silent._ _

__You'd dreamed of kissing this boy since you were placed in his class in middle school, and when you moved away before your last year you'd forgotten about your crush on him. Now it came to Jaden, and your 'dream' came true. No wonder his deck felt familiar._ _

__The air remained silent as well, except for the pattering rain, of course, for a few seconds. You stared at his lips, and he stared at you._ _

__Sliferdammit._ _

__"Um, Yuki? Can you...?"_ _

__He blinked, then loosened his grip on your shirt, "Oh, heheh, sorry... I got a bit too excited, I guess."_ _

__"So, that kiss?"_ _

__"What about it?"_ _

__"Where did you learn how to French-kiss? 'Cause it was...something."_ _

__The brunette scratched his cheek, "Well, I've only seen it on TV, so I didn't know... You're my first kiss, actually."_ _

__"I've dated three guys before you, but none of them had your... excitement. You're unique, Yuki, and I like that about you."_ _

__"Heh, t-thanks..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly for the second time that day._ _

__It went back to the killing silence, but this time you sat next to each other, facing the rain._ _

__Pit pat._ _

__"You weren't bad either, you actually tasted sweet."_ _

__You looked away again, "I'm not a good kisser either..."_ _

__"You tasted like, um, what was that expensive coffee you ordered?"_ _

__"Creme Latte?"_ _

__"Yeah, that. Cream Latter. I think it's my new favorite, thanks to you."_ _

__"That's not how it's pronounced, but whatever, thanks."_ _

__You then felt a weight on your shoulder, and orange hair tickling your neck._ _

__"I like you," he murmured your first name, finally. And for a second you'd thought you'd seen his eyes glow green and orange._ _

__And then all you could hear this time for real was the pattering of the rain, and his light snoring. And you murmuring 'what in the actual fu..n?'._ _

__\---_ _

__(A week later...)_ _

__Knock, knock, knock..._ _

__"In a minute!" You called, slipping on your Duel Disk and throwing your backpack over your shoulder._ _

__KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._ _

__You opened the door with much force, "Obelisk, you're annoying. I said in a--"_ _

__Met with a pair of familiar green irises, your own eyes lit up._ _

__"Good morning, Jaden's girlfriend." He flashed you a wide smile._ _

__"I have a name, you know, and it's NOT Yuki's girlfriend. And thanks to Sleeping Beauty over there, and Scrunchy-face too because of all that paperwork, we haven't even offically started dating yet." You gestured towards the boy death-glaring at his slinky, a tired expression on his face._ _

__"Yeah, well, he's jealous that Crowler put you up in the top 20 duelists of the year, plus an offer to go up to Obelisk Blue simply for beating Chazz twice, and two teachers plus Crowler himself, while nearly everybody in the Slifer Red dorm knows that Jaden wanted that spot badly."_ _

__"You really wanted number eleven on the list? Yuki, you're so lame." He looked up at you, blinking. You instantly hugged him, pressing your face against his shoulder, "You're my number one, idiot."_ _

__He gave you an honest grin, and returned the embrace._ _

__"Plus, you're already number four behind Alexis, Chazz, and big bro." Syrus folded his hands behind his head, walking inside your dorm room._ _

__"...true, true..."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry, I meant to say I'm NOT sorry whatsoever.
> 
> Jaden, what the heck. You're so lame sometimes. Man up, normal guys don't just go up to a girl and kiss her two hours after they meet. ...then again, we're talking Takahashi-sensei's Judai Yuki who doesn't even know what 'fiance' means XD
> 
> I still don't have my iPad up and running thanks to my cousin who was supposed to do it while I'm at school, but nooo, he just had to play 2P dueling with his brother on YGOJTP. Now I'm just stuck on my laptop for now...
> 
>  
> 
> i swear sometimes i'm the only one that's sane in the family sometimes, thanks a lot, mom :D


End file.
